


[Podfic] En Route To Transylvania

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Arthur, Goatherd Eames, sitting in a farming village in an undetermined historical time period, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, oh my god, this song doesn't even fit the meter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] En Route To Transylvania

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En Route To Transylvania](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8949) by Weatherfront. 



**Length:** 35:56

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 38.7 MB (mp3) | 16.4 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201011221.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201011211.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by dumbimps

Beta by pennyplainknits

 

Originally posted on 22nd November 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/208030.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
